Tentang Bis Kuning
by aestheticsquad
Summary: Diceritakan oleh Kagami Taiga, seorang mahasiswa baru Universitas Indonesia yang naik bikun malam-malam. [ui au].


a fanfiction

character belongs to fujimaki

ui belongs to pak anis sang rektorat

Tentang Bis Kuning

by aestheticsquad

* * *

Nada sambung aplikasi Line berdenting untuk yang sekian kalinya, namun suara jawaban dari ujung sana masih tak kunjung terdengar juga. Kagami Taiga mendecak lidah. Ia menekan lingkaran merah di layar ponselnya dengan kasar. Tulisan _cancelled call_ muncul di ruang chat itu, di bawah balon teks lain yang belum ada tanda-tanda sudah dibaca oleh pihak yang ditujunya.

 _'Kuroko sialan! Kau bilang kita balik bareng? Aku masih belom hafal jalan pulang ini!'_

 _Send. Delivered. Unread._ Ini anak kemana aja sih? Kuroko bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji dan Kagami tau itu. Ia pasti punya alasannya tersendiri. Mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak sempat memberitahukan alasan tersebut. Namanya juga manusia, hal tersebut pasti terjadi sekali-kali. Tapi Kagami berharap kali itu bukanlah kali ini.

Kagami Taiga adalah seorang mahasiswa baru. Ya, mahasiswa baru kampus ternama di nusantara — Universitas Indonesia, fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, Departemen Manajemen, program reguler, jalur tes tulis. Inilah hasil dari belajar di dua tempat bimbel yang berbeda, bimbingan dari empat kakak tingkat, sepuluh guru, dan tiga belas buku latihan yang semuanya terisi penuh.

Layaknya seorang junior yang belum selesai masa orientasi, Kagami belum hafal nama-nama daerah di kampus kuning yang begitu luas dengan singkatan-singkatan mereka yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. Yang ia tau, setidaknya saat ini, ia sedang berada di sebuah jalan kampung yang disebut dengan Barel. Artinya entah balik rel atau belakang rel, lupa. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kelompok OSPEKnya di Apartemen Taman Melati yang terletak di ujung gang ini. Sekarang ia harus pulang ke kosannya, jauh dibelakang sana dekat Fakultas Teknik.

Walaupun sudah larut, jalanan kampung yang disebut Barel ini masih terkesan lumayan hidup. Beberapa warteg yang masih ramai dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah mengobrol ria ditemani kopi nescafe sasetan, indomie pedas isi telor doang, dan sekotak rokok untuk saweran.

Kagami berjalan sambil menunduk-nunduk khas maba yang takut dikira songong oleh kakak tingkat. Sesekali ia menggumankan salam pada orang yang dipapasinnya — entah itu sefakultas atau tidak, yang penting besok dirinya tidak termasuk yang dipanggil ke depan karena tidak 3S kepada senior (senyum, sapa, santun, _or whatever those shit were called_ ).

Sesampainya di suatu pertigaan, Kagami memilih jalan yang menuju rel kereta. Inilah kenapa jalan kampung ini disebut Barel. Ketika kamu sudah menyebrangi rel kereta ini, kamu sudah berada di UI, tepat di depan fakultas hukum. Btw, menyebrang artinya _literally_ menyebrang. Bukan, bukan pake jembatan. Ada sih jembatan penyebrangan, tapi jauh dan tangganya banyak banget. Kagami paling ingat nama sebutannya — jembatan aborsi.

Ketika akan menyebrang, Kagami mengerutkan dahi terhadap palang penyebrangan di depannya. Palang itu tidak sepenuhnya naik, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya turun. Ia melihat ke pos yang biasa menaik-turunkan palang itu (itu memang palang tidak resmi yang dinaik-turunkan secara manual). Kosong. Oh, mungkin orangnya sudah pulang.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada kereta baik dari arah stasiun UI maupun dari arah pondok cina (dua rel, coy), Kagami buru-buru menyebrang. Ketika sudah sampai di sisi satunya, ia berbalik ke arah pos penjaga palang.

. . .

Ada orang?

Seorang mas-mas sedang duduk di pos penjaga itu, dengan mata tertuju ke arahnya. Kagami berkedip untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Tapi mas-mas itu memang berada disana. Mukanya tidak begitu jelas karena remang, tapi Kagami bisa melihat mata mas-mas itu. Dengan perlahan, ujung bibir mas-mas itu terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman. Dan tiba-tiba kereta lewat.

Kagami yang tadinya terpaku langsung sadar diri. Sebelum otaknya dapat memutuskan apakah tadi beneran orang atau bukan, ia tanpa pikir lagi berlari ke arah halte bis kuning Fakultas Hukum. Halte itu juga kosong, tapi setidaknya lebih terang daripada tadi.

Dia menjatuhkan diri di tempat duduk halte tersebut sambil mengatur nafas. Masa iya tadi itu setan. Ah, mungkin dia cuma salah lihat. Tidak, yang tadi tidak mungkin setan. Barel masih rame. Tidak mungkin setan muncul di keramaian. Ini bahkan belum tengah malam. Masa iya setan. . .

"Kagami-kun."

"YA ALLAHHUAK—"

Kagami sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Sesosok pria berbadan kurus dan berkulit pucat dengan seragam putih-putih sesuai dengan dresscode maba, berdiri di belakangnya. Akhirnya datang juga yang ditunggu.

"KUROKOOO!"

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun? Kau banjir keringat?" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya seraya memperhatikan penampilan partnernya itu. Ia terlihat seakan baru saja dijemur dibawah tiang bendera.

"Ah ini—" Kagami mengelap keringat di mukanya dengan lengan bajunya. "—karena kepanasan aja. Daripada itu, ayolah. Kita harus pulang ke kosan. Besok kita bangun pagi."

"Di mana kosan kita?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hah? Dekat Fakultas Teknik, bukan?" Masa Kuroko juga lupa sih?

"Kutek. Kukusan Teknik, Kagami-kun. Jangan dilupakan." Pria yang lebih pendek itu mendengus. "Kita tunggu di sini aja. Nanti bikun lewat," katanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kagami.

Kagami ingin bertanya dari mana saja bocah ini dan kenapa LINEnya tidak dibalas, tapi Kuroko terlihat lebih lesu dan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin staminanya hampir terkuras habis dengan kegiatan orientasi yang begitu padat dari subuh hingga malam ini. Maka, Kagami memilih diam dan membiarkan desiran angin menembus pepohonan mengisi sunyi diantara mereka.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu sebelum terlihat lampu depan bis kuning bersinar dari arah stasiun UI. Transportasi khusus kampus itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka sebelum membuka pintunya. Kedua mahasiswa baru itu segera beranjak dari kursi dan naik ke dalam bis itu.

Kebetulan mereka dapat bis yang posisi kursinya seperti bis pariwisata pada umumnya [karena biasanya susunan kursi bis kuning memanjang di samping seperti KRL]. Kuroko memilihkan kursi untuk mereka berdua— di tengah agak kebelakang. Ia meminta Kagami untuk duduk dekat jendela. Selain mereka dan supir, di dalam bis itu ada seorang mahasiswa yang duduk agak kedepan dan seorang bapak-bapak duduk di paling belakang.

Bis itupun melaju ditengah kegelapan malam. Mata merah Kagami memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Jalanan kosong, tidak ada mobil, motor, apalagi pejalan kaki. Kala itu juga baru saja hujan deras, jadi jalanan terlihat lebih gelap dan sedikit berkabut.

Mulai dari sinilah, entah kenapa Kagami merasa tidak tenang.

"Weh Kuroko, itu orang lagi ngapain?"

Kuroko menaikkan satu alis. Matanya mengikuti ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Kagami. Di sebrang jalan, terlihat bapak-bapak sedang mendorong gerobak roti.

"Itu mah mau jualan, kali," jawab Kuroko.

"Ih, masa jualan jam segini? Lihat dong, itu masih penuh roti gerobaknya," kata Kagami sambil bergeser sedikit supaya Kuroko melihat lebih jelas. Tapi bapak-bapak itu keburu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Mungkin buat dagang besok." Kuroko mengangkat bahu sambil kembali bersandar ke tempat duduknya. Hmm, masuk akal.

Kagami jadi teringat dengan mas-mas penajaga rel tadi. Mungkin itu juga hanya dia yang sedang overthinking. Kalau dipikir tidak sopan juga ya menganggap orang sebagai setan.

Entah kenapa jalanan di luar begitu gelap hingga membuat Kagami sedikit merinding. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan dalam bis saja. Mahasiswa yang duduk di depan sedang tertidur. Bapak-bapak di paling belakang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

. . . Hah?

"Tadi di belakang emang ada dua orang ya?" bisiknya pada Kuroko.

"Hah? Ngga tau deh, ngga ngitungin," Kuroko menjawab tanpa menoleh dari layar ponselnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kagami menoleh lagi ke belakang. Bapak-bapak itu memang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang bapak-bapak lainnya. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling belakang. Suara mereka sangat pelan, Kagami tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Oke, sepertinya Kagami memang sudah terlalu capek. Ia ingin segera sampai di kamarnya dan tidur. Entah kenapa perjalanan bis ini terasa panjang baginya. Walaupun bis ini terkesan ngebut, entah mengapa Fakultas Teknik terasa begitu jauh.

Seketika ia seperti melihat cahaya dari sampingnya. Ia-pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tepat disebelah jendelanya, seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan baju terusan putih sedang berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan bis itu.

"ANJ—" Kagami sontak memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko terkesiap. "Kenapa, Kagami-kun?"

"I...itu di-di l-luar. . ."

Kuroko sedikit bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melihat keluar. "Ada apaan sih?" tanyanya, tapi Kagami tidak menjawab.

BRUUUAAAAAAKKKKKK

"Apaan itu tadi?" ada getaran dalam suara Kagami. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Ada yang jatuh di atap bikun." Kuroko benar-benar tenang seperti hal tersebut sudah biasa terjadi. "Mungkin ranting pohon."

"Ranting?! Itu tadi udah kaya suara dahan gede!"

"Ya, namanya juga banyak pohon."

Kagami menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan erat. Apakah Kuroko biasa sedingin ini atau ini hanya keringat dari Kagami? Ia tidak tau, yang jelas saat ini dia benar-benar merasa kedinginan. "Kuroko. . . Demi Tuhan, Allah, Buddha, siapapun, kapan kita sampe ke Kutek?"

"Ini juga bentar lagi nyampe kok."

Beberapa menit setelah Kuroko mengatakan itu, bis tersebut berhenti. Kagami menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya. Ia dan Kuroko segera berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu keluar bikun. Mereka meneriakkan terima kasih pada supir sebelum melompat keluar.

"Sumpah, hari ini aneh banget. Ayo kita lari pul—" kata-kata Kagami terputus oleh nada dering ponsel dalam sakunya. Ia menarik ponsel itu keluar dan menekan lingkaran hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon. "Ya hallo? Dengan Kagami."

 _"Kagami-kun, ini aku Kuroko."_

. . .

 _"Maaf aku benar-benar ketiduran di kosan Furihata-kun tadi. Apa kau masih di Tamel? Ini sudah jam satu pagi, sudah tidak ada bikun beroperasi. Kita pulang naik Grab saja, gimana?"_

. . .

 _"Kagami-kun?"_

Tubuh Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Namun, ia bisa mengangkat pandangannya perlahan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat bis-bis kuning terparkir. Semuanya sudah reyot, karatan, dan di tumbuhi lumut. Rasanya Kagami ingat sebutan untuk tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat pembuangan bikun yang sudah tidak dapat dioperasikan — Kuburan Bikun.

Kagami dengan kaku memberanikan diri untuk membalikan badannya.

Kuroko.

Ia terlihat lebih lesu dan lebih pucat dari biasanya.

/end.

* * *

aesthetic note:

WKWKWK sumpah ini ngga jelas banget. Cuma lagi pengen aja nulis tentang UI. Kita jelasin dikit ya tentang mitosnya. Jadi bis kuning (bis kampus) itu beroperasi kalo ngga salah sampe jam 10 malem. Terus katanya kalau naik "bikun" di luar jam operasional, sebenarnya kita lagi digendong sama pocong. Terus kalo naik mobil malem-malem, mobilnya suka kaya tbtb ketimpu gitu, itu juga ketimpa sama pocong. Bapak-bapak yang bawa roti baru kejadian loh akhir-akhir ini… Oiya, rayi itu kuliahnya di UI angkatan 17. (bukan, bukan fasilkom).


End file.
